


.omikuji (fortune slip)

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: It's the new year, and Aiba and Sho have an appointment with their friends at the temple to get theiromikuji.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	.omikuji (fortune slip)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, everyone! 
> 
> _Jan 01_  
>  “No, not you too.”

When Aiba wakes up that day, the first thing he sees is Sho's naked back in front of his eyes. 

He smiles to himself thinking to the previous night, and leaves a kiss on his shoulder. 

Sho stirs in his sleep at that, and a soft groan escapes his lips. Aiba bites back a chuckle. Sho hates waking up early, something he discovered pretty soon in their relationship when it started six months ago. The only reason why he even got up in the morning at all, was his alarm or, more efficiently, Aiba. If left to his own devices, Sho would be even capable of waking up at lunchtime every day. 

Aiba leaves another kiss on Sho's skin, working his way up through his neck to his ear, leaving a trail of warm butterfly kisses everywhere. Sho stirs again, but this time one of his hands comes to grab one of Aiba's and intertwine their fingers together. 

"Morning," Aiba whispers in his ear. 

Sho grunts and Aiba takes that as a response.

"We're gonna be late if you don't get up," Aiba says, caressing Sho's hair with his free hand. 

"Five more minutes," Sho mumbles sleepily as he finds a more comfortable position on the bed and relaxes against the hand in his hair. 

Aiba comes down to kiss him again on his shoulder. The hand that is still locked with Sho gently disentangles itself to sneak on his chest as he gently bites the soft skin between Sho's neck and his shoulder. 

Sho shivers, and Aiba knows he's about to win his battle when he sees him open his eyes for a second, unsure whether he should keep sleeping or get the engines running. 

To rush his decision, Aiba's hand travels lower down his body, until he can feel Sho sigh. 

"Alright, alright, I'm up," he says, turning around to face Aiba. 

They kiss for a brief moment, during which Aiba tries to get his hands on Sho again. Sho lets him for the first minute, but then, to his surprise, suddenly pushes Aiba away. 

"Didn't you say we were gonna be late?" Sho says, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Aiba smiles sheepishly. "No one will mind it if we're a bit late," he says, getting closer to Sho again. 

"No, no." Sho keeps him away as Aiba whines and tries in vain to pull him closer to him. "Come on, Masaki, we need to get dressed." 

Aiba groans as Sho escapes from his arms and gets up. "Five more minutes?" He pleads with him, echoing the words his lover had used before. 

Sho rolls his eyes, but smiles at that. "You were the one who wanted to wake up early to go to the temple today, remember?" 

Aiba does remember. But with Sho's naked body in front of his eyes, it's getting increasingly harder to agree with his past self. 

He rolls on the bed helplessly as Sho reaches down to grab his clothes from the floor, where they had ended up the night before. Sho walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. 

Pouting at the sound of the lock clicking, Aiba looks to his right at Sho's alarm clock. It's seven thirty, and they had agreed to meet their friends at the temple in half an hour. Unwillingly, he gets up and starts picking up his clothes too. 

*** 

Even though Sho hates mornings, he hates being late even more. 

"Come on," he hurries Aiba along as they cross the sea of people standing in the courtyard. In the distance, he sees their friend Nino with his wife, so he grabs Aiba's wrist and guides him through the crowd. 

"Nino!" Aiba exclaims when they're close enough for him to hear them. 

The couple waves their hands as they step closer. 

"You're finally here," Nino reprimands them, but Sho knows he's really just talking to Aiba. Nino would joke that since they got together, Sho started running like a broken Swiss watch. "Happy new year." 

"Happy new year. And sorry," Sho says, bowing to Nino and his wife, who graciously smiles at him. "Where are the others?" he then asks when he doesn't see them around. 

"They're already inside," the woman replies. 

"We were only waiting for the idiot couple to show up," Nino remarks as he takes his wife's arm and starts to walk in. 

Sho smiles when Aiba's protests turn into bickering, and they make their way into the temple to stand in line. 

Luckily, it seems like people either already gave their offerings the night before, or everyone else has an Aiba making them late, because the line moves quickly, and before they know it the four of them are joining their hands together in front of the temple. 

Sho makes a wish as he shakes the wooden box in front of him and extracts a stick with a number on it, 23. He puts the stick back in the box and bows slightly before he reaches Nino, who's already looking for the corresponding number he drew. 

"What'd you get?" he asks, pulling out a slip of paper from a drawer marked as number 2. 

"Twenty-three."

Nino points at the right box and Sho pulls out a slip and unrolls it. 

_Mild fortune_ , it reads. 

_'Not bad,'_ Sho thinks, as he skims through his _omikuji_. 

He's halfway through the paper when he feels Aiba bump into him to read his fortune. 

"No, not you too," he sighs when he sees it. 

"Mild fortune isn't that bad," Sho reasons with him. 

"No, not that," Aiba says. "Look." He points at the last section, where Sho's luck in various areas is shown. "It says you'll face hardships in your love life, see?" 

Sho looks down at it. Under his health section, the love section shows a brief paragraph with several warnings. 

"I got the same too.” He pulls out his _omikuji_ and starts reading from it. “ _'You might think your love life is like a beautiful rose, but don't forget that every rose has its thorns. Maybe it's time to look for a new flower.'_ " 

Sho studies his disappointed face. "Hey," he says, bumping him with his shoulder and making him look at him. "Come on." He grabs his hand and walks into the courtyard again. He looks around until he sees the pine tree standing next to the temple, and drags Aiba to it. 

Some people are already there, tying up their unlucky _omikuji_ to the branches of the tree. Sho finds a relatively empty spot and pulls Aiba with him. 

When they get there, he folds his paper slip and ties it around a branch, offering a small prayer after. He turns and smiles at Aiba, who does the same. But as they walk back, Sho notices that he's still looking down. 

"You're not supposed to still think about it after you've tied it to the tree, you know," he whispers in a conspiratorial manner. "You're supposed to leave it behind." 

Aiba pouts.

"And anyway," he continues. "No deity can tell me who I should be with." 

"Sho-chan!" Aiba starts panicking, no doubt thinking about some divine repercussions. "Don't say that here!" 

Sho ignores him. "I will fight destiny for you, Masaki!" he says dramatically, making people turn to look at him. 

"Stop it!" His boyfriend looks shy, but Sho notices with a smile that he seemed to be happier now. 

"Now what do you say we go back home to sleep another five minutes?"

Sho watches the glint forming in Aiba's eyes at those words. His boyfriend nods and possessively grabs his hand, surely already thinking up some excuse to give their friends for leaving so early. 

Sho's heart feels lighter than it was this morning, somehow. He already knew it, but this seals it. Fortune readings can really get it wrong sometimes.


End file.
